Reavers Lost Kitty
by BlossomLovers
Summary: Lillian has to make it through the night at Reavers party walking around in a special costume that Reaver has laid out for her yet she didn't know that the outfit would attract so much attention. WARNING CONTAINS lemons for later chapters and minor incest Disclaimer I do not own fable
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning princess hope your feeling well." Reaver said walking in front of me with his annoying smile that you just want to punch when you look at him for too long I was in a bad enough mood at it is and seeing Reaver isn't making it improve I just didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I've been waking up early for the last few days my schedule has been becoming more and more active with dancing and piano lessons, I've been waking up early trying to fit everything in.

Instead of actually punching him in the teeth reaching my goal I instead chose to give him a tight lipped smile and walk passed him how ever he jumped In front of me preventing me from getting away however his plan didn't go as planned either as I bashed into his chest almost knocking us both over.

He grasped my shoulders as I nearly fell. "Idiot don't just suddenly jump in front of people walkin-"

"What's going on here?" Logan said cutting me off before I could finish my sentence he sounded annoyed. well I'm not the only one in a bad mood. I felt my face redden as I felt Reavers hands leave my shoulders to go down my arm his touch burning and making me shiver with a unexpected pleasure. He's whether very stupid or very brave to touch the princess with king of Albion my brother watching.

I saw his eyebrow twitch with anger the moment was awkward. "May I have a word with you Reaver... in private." It sounded like he was trying his best to hold in his anger I glanced back up at Reaver who didn't seem to be afraid at all.

Reaver noticed me looking at him he smiled bent down and put a gentle heated kiss on my knuckles.

"Reaver." Logan was becoming more and more annoyed. Reaver got up the from the floor.

"Until next time princess." I watched as Reaver followed close to my brother as soon as they turned a corner and they were out of site I then went my own way.

* * *

I was sitting in the garden under a tree while reading my book with the history of the old tattered spire yet I couldn't keep my eyes focused on the words I've had a long morning I thought I could have a quick nap before I went to my piano lesson if I can't focus on words then most definitely I cant focus on notes. I put my book down and leaned back into the tree I fell a sleep instantly.

I woke from the coldness of the air it was the sun being blocked I saw a figure in front of me, trying to focus my eyes and I saw Reaver standing over me.

"I've got to say Reaver that's a little creepy waking up with you standing there staring at me... you didn't touch me did you?" I said looking up at him raising my eye brows.

He laughed "I was only here for minute, you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you not my first sleeping place choice out here on the dirty floor."

He then sat close next me, too close."And as for touching you." He put his hand on my knee tracing circles I gripped the grass trying my best not to knee him in the face trying to control my ticklishness. His fingers going further up my thigh and he was leaning close that I could feel his hot breath on the nape of my neck. ''I want to rip those clothes off shove you into that tree and fu-''

''That is enough Reaver surely you did not come out here to try and bed with royalty.'' Saying that sentence out loud sounded almost stupid Reaver would sleep with anyone even the princess of Albion.

''Well I came out here for two things trying to get some intimacy from the princess but seeing that's not going to happen toda-''

''Its never going to happen.'' I interrupted him.

''Oh but that is where your wrong I and can be quite... convincing.'' He said the last word slow and seductively. ''But if you still can resist me which i'm sure you wont I will use force if I have to. I always get what I want.'' He has some nerves was he seriously threatening me with rape the princess. I swallowed the lump in my throat getting a little scared. He noticed the fear I had and he gently put his hand on my shoulder most likely trying to comfort me but I weren't falling for it.

''And the second reason I came was to invite you to a costume party at my mansion in Millfields.'' I looked up at him giving him a questioning look 'why would I want go just saying what he just said to me.' He seemed to notice the look I gave him.

''Don't worry i'm going to force myself on you... especially in your brothers presence after the talk we had earlier'' He said.

''My brothers going? he never leaves the castle how did you manage to convince him to go?'' I asked a hint of shock in my voice.

''As I said before I can be very convincing.'' He said with a wink in his left eye and convincing he was my brother hasn't left the castle since his last trip to Aurora. 'Well I suppose if Logan's going then it should be alright.' I thought.

Reaver looked at me waiting for his answer to see if I would go. ''Fine i'll go.'' I said with a sigh.

''Brilliant I promise I wont disappoint there's going to be lots of fun don't worry.'' I felt his hand tighten on my thigh I was so lost in the conversation that I forgot that his was there. ''And by the end of the night i'm sure to have you fall for me.'' Its annoying of him thinking that he can get any person he wants.

''Wait if you want to bed with me that much then why did you invite my brother?'' I asked.

''I said in your brothers presence I was hoping to take you somewhere private but if you want to get naughty on the dance floor that's fine by me.'' I'll have to be alert on everyone and everything for when I go.

''Hang on you said that it was dress up what do you suggest I wear I don't really own that type of clothing.'' I regret asking that question immediately, when I looked up to meet Reavers face he had a grin spread across his face that was almost scary like a predator that has found its prey to feast on.

''Oh don't you worry about that I have something planned very special for you.'' He said with still that predatory grin on his face.

''I don't trust that grin I would very much like to see the outfit you have planned for me.'' I said.

''Of cause but you will have to come to me I don't really want to walk around holding this particular piece of clothing.'' If didn't want to walk around holding it I have to wear it. I'm curious what it looks like now.

''What time is it?'' I asked. Reaver got out his pocket watch it looked beautiful it had lovely flowery patterns with rubies spread out across the watch it shined in the sun.

''Its nearly 12 o'clock.'' I shot up grabbing my book.

''Oh no i'm late sorry but I have to leave.'' I said all panicked.

''Oh no really but I was so much enjoying our conversation.'' He said with a pouting face.

''I'm afraid it's going to have to wait.''

''Oh well the next time we meet will be at the party.''

''Yes i'll see you then.''

''tatty bye.''

* * *

More to come soon hopefully it will be a bit more exciting hope you enjoyed and see you soon :) tatty bye


	2. Chapter 2

''YOU EXCEPT ME TO WEAR THIS?'' I shouted. 'does he really think that I'm going to wear this in public i'll die with embarrassment there's no way.'

''Whats wrong with it? i'm sure it will look much better worn by a beautiful, young, slim, sexy-''

''That's enough Reaver.'' I interrupted I could feel my face burning at this point with embarrassment I turned my face away from him preventing him from seeing my shyness.

''I'm not wearing this end of.'' I said confidently looking back at Reaver.

''You know not many women dare to tell me what to do but orders coming from you it makes me... incredibly aroused.''

''You know Reaver its getting a little bit annoying with your flirting all time.''

''That's a little bit harsh my princess you haven't even giving me a chance.'' Reaver said intensely staring at me making me uncomfortable making me shuffle where I was standing.

I groaned of annoyance ''What ever Reaver I'm not wearing this and I'm not going.'' How did I get talked into this in the first place I thought. If I just said no in the first place and walk off I wouldn't be here trying to talk myself out of a bad situation. It would have been hard back at the castle but this is in Reavers mansion where anything could happen and here I am totally defenseless.

''Oh but that is where your wrong my dear you see I am Reaver and I can turn even one of nicest most respected person into the most outrageous in all of Albion.''

''What are you getting at Reaver?'' I said becoming very frustrated with all of Reavers little riddles.

''After my late nights working with your brother I hear very loud moans coming from our little princess's room makes me wonder what your doing in there all by your self or maybe your not all alone hmmm.'' Reaver said smirking obviously enjoying the dirt he has against me.

My face flushed pure red and my fists clenched into a punch. ''You wouldn't.'' I said through gritted teeth.

''I think we both know that I would.''

''You sneaky, slimy, bast-''

''Great and if you want to be ready in time I would start getting dressed now those corsets and strings can take an awfully long time to do.'' He said very happily and on verge of laughing it made my fist clench even more to the point where my nails were digging into my palm.

''I'll call for one of my maids to get you all dressed... unless you want me to dress you my dear.'' He said placing his hands on my shoulder.

''I'll prefer the maid please.'' I said stepping out of his reach .

''Worth a shot. I'll see you at the party then.'' I watched as Reaver walked through door having a last glance at me before smiling and closing the door behind him.

I turned away from the door thankful that he was gone but sadly will be seeing him again soon. I looked at the bed where my attire was for the evening. There was a corset all black and white at the top where my boobs will be and there were strings between where my bosoms will be this corset was a little bit differently designed compare from other corsets so by the looks of it those strings are there to fasten it up. And there was a skirt once again all black and at the sides there were more strings on each side showing a bit of my skin but not too much it was a nice skirt the only problem that it was way too short for a party it makes me scared what sort of party I am attending.

Then there was the accessories there were thigh socks all white and boots that was just under the knee all black then the was the gloves which were all white and bizarrely cat ears once again all white. Then there was the mask looked a lot like cat I think its obvious what i'm dressing as now. When I attend this little party of Reavers I better double tie the mask I cant have people knowing this is me wearing this revealing outfit there'll never look at me the same again.

I took one last look at the clothes in front of me again they are very well designed and well matched its almost creepy how much Reavers knows about women's clothing. My admiration was cut off when I heard a knock at the door. The maid comes in sounding out of breath she must have been at the other side of the mansion when Reaver called for her.

''All right princess lets get you ready.''

This is going to be a long night I thought.

* * *

Authors notes

Ok there is the second chapter please let me know what ya think im sorry i tried my best to describe the clothes hope you enjoyed :) third chapter to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

My outfit was all on I was impressed by how it looked it just wasn't me this is not how a princess is supposed to look. Just had to put on the finishing touch the mask. The maid could see my struggle trying to tie the mask.

''Allow me princess.'' Said the maid in a quite voice. That is the first time she has said anything since she entered the room I'm not the only one embarrassed telling by the redness on her face. If anything goes wrong tonight I'm going to make Reaver pay. I looked out the window and it was already dark the guests should be arriving soon. As soon as the maid finished tying my mask I was good and ready to go out. I took one last look at my self in mirror just one look at me and people will get totally the wrong idea. I'm going to kill Reaver for this embarrassment hope I don't get sexually harassed first.

Then Reaver suddenly came walking through the door dressed in his pirate outfit he took a look at me then whistled ''That suits you very well just as I suspected.'' He said while eyeing me up and down drinking a glass of brandy.

''I look like a whore.'' I said stating the obvious.

''Exactly that's why I chose it's been one of my fantasy's to see you dressed like that.''

''You perverted bastard.'' I growled.

''Ohh nasty little kitty aren't you.'' Reaver teased.

''I'm staying no more than hour then i'm going home.''

''I would like you to stay till the very end but if you want to leave then so be it but I promise you, later you would want to stay more than just an hour.''

''I doubt that very much Reaver.''

''Your a tricky one to convince my sexy little kitten.''

''Anyway should we be off the guests are starting to arrive most here already and I would just love to show them my new pet.'' Reaver offered me his hand and I took it.

The walk down the corridor to the party was long and intense. Reaver let go of my hand and placed it around my shoulder then after ten seconds his hand left my shoulder and started travelling down my arm each move was driving me crazy. Once again my face was becoming flushed and my legs turned into jelly and I found it very difficult to walk but still trying to copy Reavers pace. For once I was actually wishing to be in the party now dressed like this alone with Reaver sooner or later something bad is going to happen.

''How big is your house? when are we going to get there?'' I said sounding like a fussy child.

''You live in a castle I would I've thought you were used to big spaces.''

''Want me to show you something else big?'' He whispers next to my ear feeling his hot breath against my neck. Even with this mask on I'm sure he can still see me blushing. I faced away looking at the wall trying everything to avoid eye contact with him.

Then all of a sudden Reaver gripped my arm almost painfully and slammed me into the nearest wall.

''Ow... let go... that hurt-'' I was interrupted when Reaver slammed his lips onto mine in a desperate, heated kiss. His hand was slowly traveling down my arms and gripped my hips and pushed me towards him. I pulled away from him and gasped for air and he took the opportunity to dart back in my mouth with full force. I knew this was wrong but my body was telling me other wise. I begin to moan from the pleasure what Reaver was doing with his skilled tongue. His hand started to travel up and he gripped my breast and started gently rubbing it while his other kept both my hands up above my head.

''Ah!'' I was surprised when Reaver places his knee between my thighs and gently rubs in that area.

I couldn't handle the pleasure anymore and my knees were starting to give in Reaver noticed this and he catches me in his arms. As I recovered from the pleasure that Reaver has just given he was the first to talk.

''We best get going it would be highly rude of me to keep out guests waiting.'' He said.

So we started walking down the hall way again my face still flushed from what just happened then I started hearing music and the talk from what sounded like hundreds of people we must be nearly there. We finally entered the hall where the party was active. The choir playing fast, catchy music in the background with the ground vibrating from the dancers. Things definitely looked lively.

''If you want us to finish where we left off... come find me after the party.'' Reaver said seductively in my ear.

* * *

Authors notes

next chapter coming soon and thank you for reading hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
